


这啵不亏  1

by nbgls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbgls/pseuds/nbgls





	这啵不亏  1

01

“够了，我都说了多少遍，我不喜欢你，不喜欢你，你是耳聋了还是脑残了，这很难理解吗？”肖战边说着也不忘想对方发起攻击

“为什么，我体力好，样貌好，权利大，还喜欢你喜欢你喜欢的了，你说说，我哪点配不上你，和我谈恋爱，不亏”王一博边怼边躲，并非打不过，只是舍不得罢了

“呸，你这叫喜欢吗，你这是馋我的身子， 你下贱！”

周围慢慢堆起了人，也不劝架，好似看此般，嘴上起哄着让肖战答应王一博的请求

“呦，不是我说，新来的，你就答应他的”“就是，只要你答应，我们博哥以后罩着你”“对啊，你要是答应博哥了，在这里那可就是  
万人之上，一人之下了，而且博哥技术很好，保证让你在下面舒舒服服的”接着，就是一团笑声

“呵，你小弟可真多”

“他们说的不无道理，你可以考虑一下”

最终还是狱长来了肖战才停下，本来就是肖战起的头，这时肖战停下来，王一博也就跟着停下来了。

这是处于中国最北方的监狱，关押的是一些犯了智商高，权利大，拳头硬的犯人，简单的来说就是普通监狱关押不住的犯人才会送到这里。

这里地势险峻，内部构造复杂，监狱外的围墙材质是比较特殊的，一颗手榴弹砸过去也就只能砸破一丝缝隙，而且墙外还有重兵把手，根本逃不出去。

肖战是最近调过来看守犯人的警察，而王一博关押在这已经有段时间了，因为他爸的权力大还有打架厉害，整个监狱几乎以他为主，连狱长都不敢惹怒王一博。

肖战曾经查过王一博的资料，可他爸的权利太大，把王一博资料全抹了。

而王一博认识肖战的时候是再一次意外，那天肖战刚来到监狱的那晚不小心进错了王一博的专属浴室，洗到一半的时候王一博进来了，结果肖战就被调戏了，肖战自认理亏，也没多计较。

谁成想，第二天王一博就开始了追妻计划，每次肖战都拒绝可王一博还是日复一日的表白，这次，肖战终于忍不住动手。

肖战跟着狱长走到狱长办公室

“狱长，我错了”肖战一进门就道歉

肖战之前和狱长说过王一博骚扰自己的事情，狱长常年被王一博压一头，如今有人向自己提起他 还是个小警察，当然会向肖战出气，于是肖战不但没找到解决方法，还挨了顿骂。

如今再次因为王一博的事情违反了私自斗殴的规矩 当然少不了被骂

“肖战，你还是小孩吗，就为了这种事就开打？你是不知道这不能私自斗殴的规矩吗？你…”

还没等狱长“教育”完，王一博就踢门而入“砰”

王一博黑着脸走进“喂，地中海，你不知道他是我的人吗？”

地中海显而易见的知道，那是指狱长。

狱长翻脸如翻书，刚刚还凶巴巴的“教育”，看见是王一博 立马翻脸，露出了讨好的笑容“一博啊，你怎么来了，我正教育肖战呢，哪会欺负他啊”

“你是当我眼瞎还是当我耳聋，把我当猴耍吗？”说着就踢了一脚狱长“而且他也是你能教育的？你配吗？”

“是是是，我不配”被踢了一脚的狱长不但不生气，反而更狗腿的笑着说到

肖战已经准备好了狱长的“教导”，可谁知听到一半就被人打断了，而且那人还是王一博。

自从肖战来了以后，每天少不了被狱长骂几顿，别的同事也不会为他说情，最多等狱长不在的时候安慰他几句，忽然有个人替自己撑腰，说不感动是假的。

“道歉”

“对不起一博，我不是故意的”

王一博给了个眼神给狱长，狱长当场就明白了王一博的意思，转过头对肖战说“对，对不起”

“没，没事”狱长向自己道歉，肖战还是满不习惯的

之后，王一博就拉着肖战走了出去。

这几天王一博对自己都是嬉皮笑脸的，第一次见王一博黑脸，肖战有点不自己在，用另一只没被王一博握着的手戳了戳王一博“没事吧”

王一博没回答，加快了脚步

“我错了，你别生气”虽然不知道王一博气什么，但肖战还是觉得先道歉比较好

路上有人看见，不禁讨论到“唉 你看，博哥成功了”

“手都牵上了，不亏是博哥”

一些闲言碎语被王一博听到了，一个眼神过去，个个都不敢在讨论了

肖战当然也听见了，但王一博连黑黑的，刚才还帮了自己，于是也不管他们说的话，反正清者自清，大不了以后再解释。

王一博把肖战带入自己的房间，把门关上，然后壁咚肖战。

监狱里犯人房间一般都是四人一房的，可王一博比较特殊，他说自己一个人一间房的。

这时房间黑乎乎的，王一博也不说话，房间里就只剩下彼此的呼吸声。

最后还是肖战划破这微妙的气氛“你，怎么了？”

“哪错了？”

“啊？”

“哪错了？”

肖战想起刚刚自己说的话“额…这个”本就是随口说的，谁知他会问这种无聊的问题，肖战就开始犯难，于是随即想了个答案，试探性的回答“不该和你说话？”

“再说”

“不该和你打架？”

王一博没说话，但肖战感觉到周身气压愈来愈低“额，那就是不该拒绝你”

说完，气压虽回缓了点，但王一博还是不说话

“唉，不是，我到底错哪了？”

对方沉默了一会，正当肖战再次说话时，王一博出声了“下次再有人欺负你，你就和他说你是我的人”

噗，原来是这个

“你好幼稚啊”

“不管，你先答应”

“好”肖战妥协到

后，王一博就环着肖战的腰，拥他入怀，头抵在肖战的颈窝处

虽然肖战看不到，但他能感觉到王一博心情大好

王一博见肖战不抵抗，就得寸进尺开始到处乱摸

“好了啊，不要得寸进尺”

“嗯~不嘛不嘛，战哥最好了”说着就撒起娇来了

正想说王一博真粘人，跟个孩子似的时候，突然感觉有个东西正抵着自己的小腹“什么东……王一博，你够了啊”说着就想脱离王一博的怀抱。

可小孩子不知道吃什么大的，明明比他大六岁，可力气却抵不过他

“战哥，我硬了，都怪你”说着，就更用力的环住肖战的腰“战哥腰真细”

“怪我？你还赖我？我怎么了我！”

“你勾引我”

“我……”肖战差点一口气提不上来


End file.
